Me encantas
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: UA: Las noches de fin de semana ofrecen una amplia gama de diversión. Él puede encontrar en los centros nocturnos muchas mujeres con cuerpos atractivos. Pero a él sólo le interesa uno. Simplemente le encanta.


**Declaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia no fue realizada con fines de lucro; fue por mero entretenimiento.**

**En esta ocasión me base en la canción _Algo me gusta de ti _de Wisin y Yandel. La autoría es de Chris Jedai y Luis O'Neill.**

**Advertencia: Contiene lemon.**

* * *

**Me encantas**

¡Por fin es viernes! Mi día favorito de la semana. A la mayoría de la gente le agrada este día en particular, porque es el último de labores. No voy a negar que eso también es un alivio para mí, digo, el hecho de poder irme de fiesta con mis amigos y quedarme despierto a altas horas de la noche, es un aliciente muy bueno y efectivo. Sin embargo, ese no es el principal motivo de mi alegría.

Mi compañero de cuarto, Yamato, está arreglándose para la juerga de esta noche. Le pone mucho empeño, siempre ha sido así, pero desde que reanudó su noviazgo con Sora, mi mejor amiga, se preocupa el doble. El problema es que yo también he estado teniendo actitudes como esa en los más recientes días. Pero creo que hoy exagere.

Me veo en el espejo y me analizo con detalle. Tengo puesta mi mejor ropa, la combinación que más me gusta: unos pantalones vaqueros, azules; cinturón negro, Gucci; una camisa blanca de cuello redondo; unos converse, de bota, negros; un fino reloj, regalo de Yamato, en mi mano derecha; según él, da un toque de elegancia. Me pongo mi chamarra azul, la que más le gusta a ella, por eso me la regaló. Me lo dijo, se caracteriza por no guardarse nada; si algo no le parece lo hace saber e igual a la inversa.

Luego, me dispongo a observar mi cabello, mi sello particular. Su forma tan peculiar es algo que me ha distinguido del resto, es uno de mis más grandes orgullos.

—¡Vaya! Parece que hoy si le pusiste empeño a tu arreglo personal, Taichi —me dice Yamato, es su forma de empezar a molestar.

—¡Ya, no molestes!

—OK, ya, no estás de humor para juegos y por lo que veo no nos vamos a ir juntos esta vez. Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la disco. No vayas a llegar tarde.

—Claro que no, es más, te apuesto a que llego antes que tú.

—Eso sería algo imposible. Pero, está bien, acepto.

—¿Hacemos lo que el ganador diga?

—De acuerdo.

Bien, me voy a librar de la limpieza por un mes entero. Pero primero, tengo que asegurarme de que todo salga bien. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y prendo mi PlayStation 3, cerciorándome de hacer el suficiente ruido como para que Yamato se dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y se confié. Sale del departamento y apago la televisión y la consola.

Me voy a la ventana esperando a que aparezca un Lexus SC, negro, descapotable, último modelo. Después de Sora, su rubia cabellera y su guitarra, en ese orden, es el tesoro más preciado de Yamato Ishida. Lo vislumbro tomar la avenida en dirección a casa de Sora, y me dispongo a retirarme y ganar la apuesta.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de mi hermana, Hikari. Me contesta inmediatamente. Así que sin rodeos, le pregunto:

—Hikari, ¿dónde estás?

—En casa, voy a cenar con mis papás.

—¡Ah! ¿Y no piensas salir hoy? ¿O me equivocó?

—No, para nada. ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad. Por cierto, ¿sabes si Takeru tiene planes?

—¿Eso también es curiosidad?

—¡Eh! Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que Yamato me preguntó hace rato si sabía algo de su hermano y me acordé, por eso te pregunté.

Se toma su tiempo para contestar. Es claro que no me ha creído del todo.

—Takeru va a cenar con nosotros.

—Bien, sólo dile a tu novio que se comporte como es debido o se las verá conmigo, no me importa que sea mi amigo.

Empezamos una pequeña discusión que, para mí fortuna, no se prolongó demasiado. Eso fue bueno, no me conviene distraerme, pero necesitaba saber el plan de estos dos para evitar sorpresas indeseadas como la de la semana pasada. Desde entonces, no he dejado de vigilar a Takeru.

Así que me voy a mi habitación, me pongo loción, recojo mis llaves y cierro el departamento. Yamato me mataría si tuviera una distracción como esa. Lo digo porque una vez me sucedió, sólo que nos topamos en la entrada del edificio, él iba llegando y yo yéndome. Así que no fue mucho el tiempo, pero Yamato hizo todo un drama y como castigo me tocó pagar el mantenimiento completo ese mes. El edificio es grande y lujoso. Claro, el señor Hiroaki, padre de Yamato, se lo regaló como premio por haber aprobado su examen de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio.

Yamato y yo, hemos sido amigos desde la infancia; cuando se enteró del regalo, me invitó a compartirlo con él. Dijo que se le hacía muy grande para él solo y que prefería a un castaño distraído, pero conocido, que a cualquier desconocido virtuoso. La respuesta es sencilla, con el conocido ya sabes a qué atenerte y debo decir que Yamato ha aprovechado eso. Ahora es mi turno.

Entro en el ascensor y espero que me lleve al estacionamiento e iniciar mi día de fiesta. El trayecto es un poco largo, vivimos en el piso 40 de la Atlas Tower en el barrio de Meguro; salgo y me dirijo a la planta baja. En el aparcamiento veo que me espera, como siempre, la preciosidad más grande de la tierra, el mayor de mis amores, mi mayor orgullo, mi mejor logro: mi motocicleta Suzuki GSX-R750 K6.

Soy un hombre con suerte, eso nunca lo he negado. Pero también uno tiene que ayudarle a la suerte para que ésta lo ayude a uno. Siempre he sido un fanático del motociclismo, pero mis padres nunca vieron con buenos ojos esa fascinación. Ideé un plan para cambiar esa situación.

Fue hace un par de años, yo estaba por salir de la Escuela media superior y mis padres no me veían muy entusiasmado por hacer el intento de entrar a la Universidad. Así que encausé esa situación a mi favor. Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

—Papá, tengo que hablar contigo —le dije una mañana de domingo, era el día en el que se encontraba más sereno. Estábamos en el comedor tomando el desayuno.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mi educación —hice una pausa para cerciorarme que tuviera su atención. Luego proseguí—. Sé que se han dado cuenta de mi situación, también sé que ustedes no me creen capaz de entrar a una universidad, pero les demostraré que puedo logarlo si me lo propongo.

—¡Excelente! ¡Esa voz me agrada! Pero tú lo dijiste, dudo que lo logres. Nunca le has puesto el suficiente empeño a tus estudios. Así que, ¿por qué ha de ser distinto en esta ocasión?

—Porque te voy a apostar algo —el juego y el riesgo, siempre han sido una de las debilidades de mi padre.

—Escucho.

—Te apuesto a que logro entrar a la Universidad de Tokio y si lo hago me compraras una moto, la que yo quiera.

La cara de ambos, porque mi mamá también estaba presente, fue de una completa incredulidad y hasta de enojo. La simple mención de la palabra motocicleta era tener un problema seguro en esa casa. Pero la situación estaba bien planeada. A ambos les interesaba que yo siguiera estudiando, a mi madre más que a mi padre; y éste no podría resistirse a ganar una apuesta segura. Porque, siendo sincero, las probabilidades estaban en mi contra y mis antecedentes me contradecían.

—¿Y si no lo logras? ¿Qué gano yo?

—Entraré a trabajar y el sueldo, integró, que reciba el primer año estará destinado a cubrir los gastos de la casa. Renunciaré a salir de noche por ese mismo periodo de tiempo, a cualquier tipo de diversión que no les sea de su agrado y les prometo que nunca en mi vida me compraré una motocicleta.

Los había pensado cuidadosamente, era una de esas inusuales ocasiones en que lograba tallar un plan de tal magnitud. Pensé que si quería un premio de semejante características, yo debía arriesgar algo que equilibrara la balanza o, incluso, la inclinara a favor de ellos. Además, me serviría como un incentivo para dar lo mejor de mí al saber lo que me estaba jugando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a entrar a la Universidad y, además, a la de mayor renombre en todo el país a cambio de una de esas trampas mortales de fierro, y si fallas prácticamente serás mi fiel sirviente por un año entero?

—Sí —lo dije con toda la confianza que tenía, cualquier señal de duda les podría hacer creer que estaba bromeando o que me retractaría. Pero no, quería que supieran que estaba hablando seriamente, quizá como nunca lo había hecho en lo que llevaba de vida, por eso también tuve que sostenerle la mirada.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato. Tengo tu palabra y tú tienes la mía.

Honor, una virtud que nos tomamos demasiado en serio en nuestra familia y una tradición cultural muy arraigada. Cómo dije, uno también tiene que poner de su parte para que la suerte le sonría. Dejé de vagar y de perder el tiempo y me esforcé en sacar adelante mi autoimpuesta encomienda. No fue fácil y tampoco estuve solo. Conté con el apoyo de mi hermana, Takeru, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro y Jou. Debo decir que fue gracias a estos dos últimos que pude llegar a ponerme al corriente; ambos son unos nerds, sólo que Koushiro es un genio y Jou un matadito.

Desde el día en que comencé la apuesta, hasta que presenté, deje a un lado todos mis distractores, con excepción del futbol, ya que eso podría ayudarme en la obtención de una beca. Además, me servía como mecanismo de defensa; tener un poco de distracción podría salvarme de quedar como Koushiro o Jou.

El esfuerzo valió la pena. Cuando me enteré de que me habían admitido, salté de júbilo y lo primero que hice fue cobrar la palabra de mi padre, quien no tuvo de otra más que comprarme la bella máquina que se encuentra enfrente de mí.

Fue amor a primera vista. La vi en la agencia, era simplemente hermosa, tal y como la había soñado. Tiene un chasis de doble viga perimetral; un motor de cuatro cilindros, de refrigeración de agua, con una potencia de 126 caballos de fuerza y cuenta con el sistema Suzuki Ram Air Direct (SRAD) para una mayor velocidad. El neumático delantero tiene 120 milímetros de ancho, 70 de altura, un diámetro de 17 pulgadas y soporta velocidades de hasta 270 km/h; el trasero, 180 mm de ancho, 55 de alto, y el mismo diámetro y resistencia. Las horquillas están invertidas, son de 43 mm y ajustables. Todas estas maravillas están reunidas en un bello vehículo de 1.125 metros de alto, 71 cm. de ancho, 2.03 m. de longitud y 211 kilogramos. Es de color azul con unas zonas blancas, una "R" roja en los costados del protector del motor y un parabrisas transparente. En resumen, una belleza.

El tenerla frente de mí, hace que todas esas sensaciones regresen e inunden todo mi ser. Lo emocionante del riesgo, la satisfacción del triunfo y el gozo de la recompensa. Sin más, me subo a mi caballo de acero y emprendo la marcha. Tomo la calle Yamate, en dirección al noroeste; luego, giro levemente a la izquierda para irme por la pendiente Matsumi; posteriormente, a la derecha para cruzar otra intersección y, finalmente, nuevamente a la derecha para llegar a la calle Maruyamachō y es cuando vislumbro mi destino: el night club "Desire".

Aparco mi moto en el estacionamiento y me doy cuenta de que mi cabello se ha alborotado aún más, lo que me sorprende. No me gusta el casco, siento que me aplana mucho la cabeza y prefiero no utilizarlo. Aunque ya mucha gente me ha tildado de irresponsable, pero eso es algo que ya me han dicho muchas veces con anterioridad.

Me dirijo a la entrada del establecimiento. En la puerta me detiene el mastodonte del guardia. Es alto, fortachón, caucásico, de cabello canoso y con un inconfundible acento ruso. No me acuerdo de su nombre. Recuerdo que Jou dijo que también era el nombre de un Zar que fue muy terrible o algo así.

—Un momento muchachito —me detuvo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece grandulón? —le digo con un tono lo suficientemente retador para hacerle saber que no le tengo miedo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer un espectáculo como el de la semana pasada. Si fuera por mí, te negaría la entrada para siempre. Pero tienes la fortuna de ser amigo de la dueña.

—Suerte que tiene uno. Con respecto a tu petición, te prometo que trataré de cumplirla. No te lo aseguro, porque no depende completamente de mí. Si me buscan, me encuentran.

Me da el paso y subo la escalera que lleva al segundo piso que es en donde se encuentra la diversión. Al entrar, me ofrecen una cajetilla de cigarros y la acepto, pues invita la casa. Ese es uno de los atractivos de este lugar, puedes fumar cuanto quieras y como quieras.

Lo primero que me topo es la extensa barra y con los bármanes atendiendo las diversas órdenes de alcohol; me dirijo hacia ahí y me dispongo a terminar mi cigarro y a observar el lugar. El local es grande; siempre está oscuro; hay un montón de luces de distintos colores que iluminan muy bien y se mueven constantemente; en los costados están unas escaleras que dan acceso a las mesas circulares con cómodos y mullidos sillones, instalados para la gran cantidad de jóvenes que vienen a divertirse. Hay una gran esfera de espejos clavada en el techo, exactamente en el centro de la enorme pista iluminada y múltiples figuras de neón, que van desde autos hasta exuberantes chicas bailando.

Ese es, creo, el principal atractivo del lugar; siempre vienen hermosas chicas. Giro la silla y empiezo a sondear el terreno. Pero me topo al tonto americano, rubio y engreído, con el que me peleé la semana pasada. Todavía tiene el ojo morado, me mira con desprecio, me odia; y le regreso la mirada para que sepa que el sentimiento es reciproco. Por lo menos espero que haya aprendido la lección y no vuelva a meterse conmigo. La verdad es que, ya hasta olvide su nombre. ¿Se llamaba Jackson? ¿Jordán? ¿Phelps? ¿Angelo? ¿O esa era una tortuga? ¡Ah, ¿yo qué sé?!

Dejo de pensar en él, no quiero amargarme la noche. De repente, el DJ en su cabina, la cual se encuentra hasta el fondo, empieza a tocar la música más movida de su repertorio. Sigo viendo bellas y esculturales muchachas que danzan sin parar, pero aún no he logrado detectar a mi ejemplar favorito. Es cuando un par de muchachas se suben a las mesas que están en los costados de la pista y que tienen un tubo en medio, el cual está anclado al techo, preparándose para bailar. La encontré.

Sus movimientos irradian tanta sensualidad como nunca antes la había visto. Siempre está a la moda, es algo distintivo en ella. Viste unas botas blancas de plataforma; falda corta, blanca también; al igual que sus calcetones. Lleva una blusa corta que deja al descubierto parte de su abdomen, tiene una pequeña franja horizontal, blanca; la parte inferior es de color rojo, con una estrella amarilla en el centro; la superior, azul. El cabello, lacio, lo lleva suelto; se lo tiñó de rosa. Según tengo entendido, su color natural es castaño cómo sus ojos. En varios mechones tiene, como adorno, muchas estrellitas amarillas; sin duda evitan que pase desapercibida. Su piel es blanca, suave y tersa. Sus labios, atractivos, finos y delgados, se mueven al ritmo de la letra.

Menea la cadera y el pecho, adelante y hacía atrás, al compás de la música; es única. A parte de que es la más hermosa de las chicas, la mejor bailarina y la más famosa, es la dueña del local, por ello todos la conocen como "la diva". Pero yo la llamo, Mimi Tachikawa.

El sólo verla, hace que se me venga a la memoria el día que la conocí. Estábamos empezando un nuevo curso en la universidad. Era el primer día, y como siempre, Yamato, Sora, Jou, Koushiro y yo, nos reunimos en una cafetería para convivir un poco.

—Oigan, ¿han oído hablar de una nueva disco en Shibuya que abrió en las vacaciones? —preguntó Sora.

—Sí, algo he oído. He escuchado que es muy buena —respondió Yamato.

El lugar se volvió famoso en las vacaciones. Se decía que era un concepto novedoso, traído de una familia japonesa que había radicado mucho tiempo en Nueva York. Grupos de jóvenes, tenían sus reticencias porque se les hacía muy occidentalizado. Pero, creo que ese era la principal atracción para mí. Conocer otras formas y retar las normas, esas cosas me agradan; más cuando fui niño, creo que, poco a poco, he ido dejando a un lado todo eso.

—Yo conozco a la dueña del lugar —pronunció Sora.

Todos le pusimos atención, eso era una total sorpresa. Sora lo dijo porque sabría que eso nos haría mostrar interés a Yamato y a mí; Koushiro y Jou, son un tanto aburridos. Entonces, eso me hace pensar que ella también tenía ganas de ir y allanó el camino para que fuese de "nosotros" la idea de ir a divertirnos un rato el fin de semana. Maldita manipulación femenina.

Cuando terminamos de comer, yo me retiré porque tenía entrenamiento de fútbol. Ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que empecé a correr. Llegué a los vestidores del gimnasio del campus, a cambiarme la ropa, para después dirigirme a la cancha. Salí y volví a correr, pero iba tan rápido que no me fije que una persona estaba delante de mí, caminando en dirección opuesta, por lo que, indudablemente, chocamos y terminé tirándola al piso.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que tonto eres! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, simio descerebrado?!

Al fijar mi vista, pude notar que se trataba de una linda chica, era Mimi. Lo del accidente había sido culpa mía, así que decidí ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero ella rechazó mi mano y siguió insultándome.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, neandertal!

Estaba consiente de mi responsabilidad, pero ya estaba abusando y tengo un poco de orgullo, así que decidí dejarla y continuar mi camino.

—¡No seas descortés y ayúdame a levantarme!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora sí quieres que te ayude!

La discusión continuó pero, por alguna extraña razón, cedí y le volví a tender la mano, sólo que esta vez la aceptó. En el momento en el que su mano tomó la mía, pude sentir su suave y delicada piel. Fijé mi mirada en la suya y por un momento se hizo el silencio. Cuando se incorporó, rápidamente, soltó mi mano.

—¡Ni creas que te daré las gracias por ayudarme a levantarme! ¡En primer lugar, tú fuiste el causante de que yo cayera! ¡Y segundo, no te las mereces, fuiste poco caballeroso al tratar de huir!

—¡Me estabas insultando, ¿qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué me que quedará parado, aceptando tus alegatos así nada más?!

—¡Eres un maleducado, ¿nunca te lo han dicho?!

—Sí, muchas veces.

—¡Ah, entonces también eres un grosero de lo peor! ¡Y aparte, mal vestido y sudoroso! Ese jersey de baloncesto te queda muy grande; eso shorts se están descociendo; los tenis, sucios y hueles mal.

Se estaba poniendo a criticarme. Tenía razón en lo del jersey, era de los Bulls de chicago, fue un regalo de mi hermana, sólo que lo compró unas cuantas tallas más grandes. Además, era la única ropa que tenía disponible, la demás estaba sucia. Es una de esas cosas que a veces se me olvidan, lavar la ropa.

—¡El jersey fue un regalo y me la puse porque la persona que me lo dio es muy importante en mi vida! ¡Los shorts y los tenis ya están usados, es natural que se desgasten! ¡Además, voy a mi entrenamiento, no le veo el problema a eso! ¡Y vengo corriendo, es obvio que sude, eso hacemos los humanos, señorita "perfección"!

Mi insulto le caló, se quedó callada, pero tenía el cuerpo tenso, y la apretaba la quijada. Después se volvió loca y comenzó a insultarme, aún más. Yo decidí prender mi reproductor de música, lo puse en el brazalete que llevaba, me coloqué mis audífonos y la ignoré completamente. Miré el reloj, ya me había metido en problemas.

—¡Demonios, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Maldita sea! —emprendí el camino. Pero a los pocos pasos me detuve, me quite los audífonos, me di media vuelta y dije—: Sabes, me das lastima. Es penoso que una chica tan linda tenga tan feo carácter.

Sólo vi que se quedó pasmada; empecé a correr, era un hecho que iba a llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento y así fue. No me quedé a ver el resto de su reacción, aunque tuve la tentación de hacerlo, me invadió un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Su imagen se me quedó grabada y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza por el resto del día.

Salí muy tarde de la práctica, el entrenador me castigó y me puso una serie de ejercicios para el acondicionamiento físico, participé muy poco en los interescuadras y para empeorarla me tocó ocupar la posición de portero, la cual no manejo del todo bien. Llegué al departamento y lo encontré vacío. Entonces, supuse que Yamato había salido con Sora. Me di un baño y cuando salí, ellos ya habían regresado.

—Taichi, ya hablé con mi amiga y no habrá problemas si vamos esté viernes. Sólo tengo que dar mi nombre y todas las personas que vengan conmigo entrarán sin pagar. Que dices, ¿te animas y nos acompañas a Yamato y a mí?

—Por supuesto, tengo ganas de divertirme. Hoy no tuve un buen día. Por culpa de una muchacha histérica, llegue tarde a mi entrenamiento y me castigaron. Lo que quiero es distraerme un rato. Sería bueno ir a un lugar nuevo a ver chicas lindas, en lugar de una que otra odiosa.

Se quedaron mirándome extraño. Era muy raro que me expresara tan mal de una persona con la que había intercambiado un par de palabras y una docena de insultos. Mi hermana me enseñó a no ser rencoroso, pero esa chica se lo había ganado a pulso.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Las ansias eran muchas y las expectativas altas. Ese día había tenido que dar una clase, por lo que se me pidió que vistiera de traje. Fui con el único que tenía; un Armani Collezoni negro, regalo de mi papá para una reunión con gente importante a la cual no me pude negar a ir. El saco era de dos botones; el pantalón, sin pinzas; los dos de corte recto y hecho, cien por ciento, de lana virgen. Acompañado de una camisa blanca y unos elegantes zapatos negros. Me quité la corbata y me desfajé la camisa, no quería verme tan formal. Luego, nos fuimos en el auto de Yamato y nos dirigimos a la disco.

Cuando llegamos, Sora habló con el grandulón, dio su nombre y nos permitieron el paso. Nos impresionó la gran cantidad de gente que había. La música era variada, se evidenciaba la influencia estadounidense y la multiplicidad de culturas que conviven en su sociedad. Había música R&amp;B, Hip hop, Rap, Rock, Electrónica, y algunos de origen latino como el Reggae y el Reggaetón.

Todos bailaban sin parar y las chicas del lugar no estaban nada mal. Una extranjera se paseó, frente a nosotros, en lencería, por lo que Yamato y yo abrimos muy bien los ojos y tuvimos que ir al baño; yo a tranquilizarme, bajarme las ganas y huir de la mirada amenazante de Sora; Yamato, específicamente, a lo último. Los baños estaban bien aseados, de estilo occidental y moderno.

Cuando salimos, vimos a Sora platicar con una chica que nos estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no la reconocí. Se veía que tenía muy buen cuerpo, piernas torneadas, cintura esbelta, y pecho y glúteos voluptuosos. Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza, dorado y brillante, se veía que quería destacar. El único defecto que tenía era su pelo rosado, el cual me recordaba mucho a la histérica del otro día.

—Mira Taichi, la chica que está hablando con Sora es muy linda. ¿Qué te parece? ¿La vas a cortejar?

—Un rato, ya les dije que vengo a divertirme. Y conocer chicas como esa, está dentro de mi definición de diversión.

Nos acercamos y llegamos con Sora. Cuando nos presentó a su amiga, resultó que era la misma chica con la que había tenido problemas.

—¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

—¡Ah! Con que ya se conocían.

—Sí Sora, este es el neandertal del que te hable.

—Y ella es la chica loca que no dejaba de insultarme.

—Bien, ¿por qué mejor no se presentan y empiezan a llamarse por su nombre? —propuso Sora.

—O por lo menos para que incluyan el nombre y/o apellido en los insultos.

Sora le dio un leve codazo a su novio. Después de un incómodo silencio, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros íbamos a ceder, por lo que decidió hacerlo ella misma.

—OK, yo lo hago. Mimi él es mi novio Yamato Ishida, y al que tú le dices neandertal, es mi amigo Taichi Yagami.

—Chicos, ella es Mimi Tachikawa, la amiga que les conté. Ella es la dueña de este club.

La expresión de mi cara denotaba mi asombro ante la información que acababa de recibir.

—Así que si quieres agradecer a alguien de que hayas podido pasar gratis es a mí.

Me tuve que tragar mi orgullo, la verdad me apetecía mucho conocer el lugar y seducir a alguna chica. Entonces, decidí callarme y retirarme del lugar.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó en un tono retador, sarcástico y burlesco.

—Sí, vine a divertirme y aquí no lo estoy haciendo. También vine a conocer chicas, y sólo te he visto a ti —traté de hacerlo lo más respetuosamente posible, no quería iniciar otra pelea o que me reclamaran el favor.

—Está bien, puedes irte —cuando dijo eso inicie mi marcha—. Aunque dudo que logres conseguir algo.

Me di la vuelta y la mire directamente a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella estaba consciente de que tenía la situación controlada. Así que, sólo me limité a preguntar:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si bien no estás vestido tan mal; dudo que cualquier chica, con dos dedos de materia gris en la cabeza, acepte a salir con alguien cuya cabellera está tan desordenada como la tuya.

Eso sí me hizo enojar. Nadie insulta mi cabellera sin salir ileso, ya sea físicamente o en su orgullo. Así que le repliqué.

—Pues eso lo veremos. Ahora, si utilizo tu lógica, creo que cualquier chico, con el mínimo de inteligencia que tú propones, tampoco saldría con una niña tan caprichosa y amargada como tú.

Me retiré del lugar, ya no quería causarles problemas a Yamato y Sora. Mejor me fui a buscar algunas chicas. Hablé con un grupo que estaba en uno de los costados de la pista. Al rato, empezó la música más movida y comenzamos a bailar. Terminé en el centro de la pista y me volví a encontrar a la desagradable de Mimi.

Tuve que aceptar que no bailaba nada mal. Se movía con sensualidad y ritmo. Creo que me quedé embelesado. Pero también me percaté de que ella me miraba disimuladamente.

—¡Vaya! ¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí? —dijo tratando de emular una sorpresa inexistente. Es demasiado sarcástica.

—¿Qué quieres Tachikawa?

—Nada en especial. Sólo veía que no bailas tan mal.

—¿Es un cumplido lo que acabo de escuchar?

—Tómalo como quieras. Siempre digo lo que pienso, eso es todo.

Había algo que no me cuadraba. Si bien creo que es sincera cuando dice que expresa lo que siente, dudo que sea siempre. Debe de haber ocasiones en que se calla las cosas por miedo o vergüenza. No sé, se me dificulta imaginarme a alguien tan honesto.

Mientas bailaba, noté las extrañas mesas que estaban a los costados de la pista y con los tubos. Al parecer no era el único, todos las veían raro. Pude conjeturar de que eran nuevas y con un propósito específico.

La música cambió y las luces se apagaron. De repente, un par de reflectores iluminaron las mesas en las que se encontraban bailando un par de extranjeras en lencería. Una de ellas era la que Yamato y yo habíamos visto en la entrada.

Las muchachas estaban bailando Pole dance y yo me estaba excitando. Me quedé como idiota mirando a la chica en el tubo que tenía más cerca. Ella se dio cuenta de eso porque no paraba de mirarme esporádicamente.

Cuando terminó, me encaminé a la barra a tomar un trago, necesitaba un respiro. Estaba tranquilo cuando, de repente, una mano tocó mi hombro. Al darme la vuelta, vi que era la bailarina extranjera, iba en compañía de su colega. Era alta, blanca y rubia, muy bonita la verdad; sus ojos eran azules y tenía un cuerpo de diosa.

—Oye, me podrías invitar un trago, estoy exhausta —dijo con una voz seductora y mirada penetrante mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Por supuesto —le invité a que se sentará y a que pidiera lo que quisiera—. ¿Y, te llaman?

—¡Bah! Tengo un tonto sobre nombre artístico, tú llámame Catherine.

—Bien Catherine, ¿de dónde eres?

—París, Francia.

—¿Tu compañera también es francesa? —señalé a la muchacha que ya se estaba besando con un tipo a lado de nosotros.

—No, ella es de Ámsterdam —contestó—. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Taichi.

La plática continuó hasta que Yamato hizo acto de presencia y nos interrumpió.

—Taichi, ya vámonos.

—¡No seas aguafiestas Yamato!

—Sora ya está cansada y se quiere ir a dormir. Mañana tiene cosas que hacer y la tengo que ir a dejar a su casa.

—¡Demonios! Ni modos, me tengo que ir Catherine.

—Sí quieres quédate —me dijo utilizando, una vez más, su seductora voz.

—Pero no tengo con que irme, vinimos en el coche de Yamato y no tengo para un taxi.

—No te preocupes, te invitó a mi casa.

Mentiría si dijera que la oferta no era tentadora. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces y acepté. Nos pusimos a beber y a bailar otro rato. Era difícil, seguía en lencería y mi amigo estaba muy animado. Después de un rato, nos fuimos del lugar, llevábamos alcohol y ella se había puesto un abrigo negro que impedía que se notara su ausencia de ropa.

Llegamos a su departamento, era modesto, nada lujoso, pero tampoco era el de un indigente. Sólo recuerdo dos cosas; la primera que seguimos bebiendo; y la segunda, que desperté, ya en la tarde, desnudo, junto a ella, en su cama y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No soy de tomar mucho, un deportista de mi calaña no puede permitírselo, sólo de vez en cuando.

Me levanté, recogí mi ropa, me vestí y tiré a la basura el preservativo que había utilizado. Catherine se despertó cuando sintió mis movimientos, ella también se puso su ropa y me prestó dinero para el taxi. Le dije que el próximo viernes se los pagaría sin falta.

Cuando llegué al departamento lo noté vacío, Yamato había salido con Sora otra vez. Me bañé; mientras lo hacía, noté varios arañazos y mordidas, fue una noche salvaje. Comí, me tomé un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y me dispuse a dormir, porque estaba todavía cansado de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano y vi a Yamato preparar una pequeña maleta.

—¿A dóndes tienes pensado ir?

—A la playa, voy a ir con Sora.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Espérame que yo los acompaño.

—¡No Taichi, no creo que se buena idea!

—¿Cómo un viaje a la playa va a ser mala idea?

—Eso no, es mala idea de que tú vayas.

—Mira Yamato, ya no pongas excusas y no quiero pretextos. Planeaba usar esto en otra ocasión, pero ni modo. O me dejas ir a la playa o le digo a Sora que no fuiste a ver un partido de baloncesto de Takeru por ir con ella de compras.

—¡No lo hagas! Si Sora se entera de eso se va a sentir mal y luego me va ir mal a mí por no haber dicho nada.

—Entonces llévame.

—Está bien, pero no digas que te advertí que eso era una mala idea.

—¿Sigues con lo mismo?

Dejamos de discutir y mejor nos fuimos en el carro de Yamato a la playa de Onjyuku en la prefectura de Chiba, como a una hora y media de distancia; sólo nos detuvimos cuando pasamos por Sora.

Cuando llegamos, alguien nos estaba esperando, era Mimi Tachikawa. Lo primero que hice fue poner cara de desagrado, pero me di cuenta de que la culpa la tenía Yamato por no haberme advertido, por lo que fui a reclamarle:

—Yamato, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Mimi iba a venir?

—Lo iba a hacer, pero tú no me dejaste. O, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que te dije que era mala idea que vinieras con nosotros?

Me enojé, lo hacía parecer mi culpa y eso es algo que a Yamato le sale a la perfección. Sin embargo, no dejé que eso me afectara y decidí que igual iba a disfrutar del viaje.

Después de que Yamato y yo salimos de cambiarnos, me dediqué a ver a lindas mujeres en bikini. Las chicas también habían ido a cambiarse. La primera en salir fue Sora quien llevaba un lindo traje de baño color rojo, parecidos a los que utilizan las nadadoras profesionales, Yamato puso cara de idiota. La verdad es que se le veía muy bien. Pero casi me voy de espaldas cuando salió Mimi, ella tenía un sexy bikini de dos piezas color rosa, le hacían resaltar sus atributos y me dejo con la boca abierta.

Lo primero que hicimos fue meternos al mar. Después de un rato, Yamato y yo jugamos futbol y las chicas se acostaron para broncearse. Sora fue la que primero se aburrió y quiso unirse al juego, pero invitó a Mimi, quien se negó rotundamente, porque, según ella, "el futbol es para descerebrados".

Me enojé y le pregunté qué deporte practicaba, dijo que patinaje, por lo que puse cara de incredulidad. Además de que, obviamente, ese deporte iba a ser difícil de practicar en una playa. Yamato había jugado baloncesto, al igual que se hermano, y Sora había practicado el tenis, por lo que mejor decidimos jugar voleibol playero.

El primer set fue de hombres contra mujeres, pero a Sora le dio la ilusión de jugar junto a Yamato, por lo que tuve que jugar el segundo con Mimi. La verdad, no jugaba nada mal, el partido estuvo reñido. El punto ganador lo íbamos a definir nosotros, me tocaba sacar, estuvimos pasando el balón de un lado a otro incontables veces, nadie cedía. Hasta que ella se lanzó, golpeó la pelota, el golpe la dejó unos centímetros por encima de la red, Yamato remató, pero yo logré bloquearlo y el balón cayó del lado de ellos, completando nuestra victoria.

Inconscientemente la abracé y ella me correspondió; creo que, también, de forma inconsciente.

—¡Vaya Yagami, no juegas tan mal! —me dijo.

—¡Tú tampoco Tachikawa! —respondí.

Yamato y Sora se acercaron a felicitarnos y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, el juego fue parejo y cualquiera pudo haberlo ganado. Nos fuimos muy entusiasmados, llegamos cansados y dormimos como bebés, al día siguiente reanudábamos la rutina escolar. Esa noche, dormí convencido de que mi idea sobre Tachikawa había cambiado y creo que la percepción de ella sobre mí, también; por lo menos ahora nos tolerábamos y todo por un tonto juego de voleibol.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, ósea tediosamente. El lunes fui a la facultad de medicina a visitar al buen Jou a que me practicara un examen.

—Negativo, Taichi —me dijo los resultados de los análisis—. Como quiera no te confíes, sigue utilizando protección.

—Por su puesto Jou, no tengo planeado contraer alguna enfermedad.

—Espero que me sepas pagar estos favores —me comentó.

—Claro que sí Jou. Cuando tengas problemas legales te haré un jugoso descuento por la asesoría —la cara de mi amigo palideció—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No te creas Jou, para ti va a ser gratis igual que estas pruebas que me haces.

El viernes decidí ir al night club a pagar mi deuda. Fui en mi motocicleta porque Yamato había tenido que salir de improviso, no había dicho a dónde y a Sora la tenía muy preocupada, por lo que mejor decidió quedarse en su casa.

Cuando arribé, el mastodonte me impidió el paso y me quiso cobrar el cover. Me enojé, pero terminé cediendo. No quería problemas y ya había visualizado esa situación, pero quería ahorrarme algunos yenes. Llegué algo tarde, justo para ver el espectáculo de Catherine.

Estaba observando, cuando una mano en mi hombro me hizo desviar mi atención. Era Tachikawa; iba vestida con una falda, negra, de campana, o eso me ha dicho Sora; una remera rosa que le dejaba descubierto el hombro derecho, por lo que se podía ver la banda, rosa, de su brassier; calcetas largas, azules; y unos converse rosas.

—¿Quién te invitó Yagami?

—Nadie Tachikawa; sólo vine a pagar una deuda.

—La semana pasada te fuiste con Catherine, ¿te divertiste mucho?

—¡Claro! ¿O eso creo?

—¿Cómo que crees?

—Lo que pasa es que me pasé de copas y no recuerdo mucho de esa noche. Sólo que no hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche con ella? —preguntó curiosa. En su tono de voz no noté enojo, sorpresa o algo más; pura y simple curiosidad.

—Sí. Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, pero todo indica que sí —sólo respondí eso, no quería dar detalles, sobre todo porque yo tampoco los tenía claros.

—¿Y qué deuda vienes a pagar?

—Catherine me prestó dinero, le dije que hoy se lo pagaría.

—Ya veo, eres hombre de palabra.

—Por supuesto, nunca me echo para atrás. Cuando digo algo, es decir, cuando hablo en serio, cumplo lo que prometo.

En ese momento fue cuando Catherine terminó de bailar y se acercó a nosotros.

—Hola Catherine, vine a pagarte lo que me prestaste. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, fue un placer —me contestó para, después, dirigirse a Mimi—. Mimi, terminamos, nos vemos mañana.

—Por supuesto linda, hiciste un gran trabajo, como siempre.

—¿No vienes Taichi? —Catherine me estaba invitando nuevamente a su departamento, pero esta vez no se me apetecía.

—Lo siento, esta noche no. Tengo cosas que hacer, sólo vine a pagarte.

—Es una lástima, me divertí mucho la otra vez. Bueno, entonces me retiro guapo —se me acercó, me abrazó y, disimuladamente, tocó mi zona pélvica con una de sus manos mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

No dije nada en un buen rato. Preferí calmarme y pedí un vaso de agua. No quería que me sucediera lo de la semana pasada. De la nada apareció un chico rubio, su acento lo delataba como extranjero, americano para ser más exactos. Me volteé y lo vi platicando, amenamente, con Mimi a unos pocos pasos cerca de mí.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo? —le preguntó el americano a Mimi.

—Es Taichi Yagami, y no es un amigo, sólo un conocido. ¿Quieres que te lo presente? —ante la respuesta afirmativa del chico, Mimi procedió a presentarme—. Taichi, él es Michael Washington, un amigo de Estados Unidos que vino de intercambio. Michael, ya sabes, él es Taichi y sólo es un conocido.

Mimi se tuvo que retirar y me dejo solo con Michael. Su plática me aburrió mucho, de lo único que hablaba era de como las mujeres se le echaban encima. Que se había acostado con tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, entre otras estupideces. De todo lo que dijo, la parte que más me llamó la atención, fue en la que me explicaba que el viaje de intercambio lo había realizado porque quería tener relaciones con cuanta japonesa se le pusiera enfrente y que ya tenía a una en mente.

Cuando dijo eso me fije que se le quedó viendo a Mimi. Me retiré sin despedirme, este tipo se estaba aprovechando de la amistad que había hecho sólo para divertirse un rato con ella. Eso es algo que detesto con todas mis fuerzas, la hipocresía. Cuando quiero pasarla bien con una mujer le hago saber cuáles son mis intenciones y no sacó provecho de ninguna situación fuera de la atracción física.

Salí enojado, me estaba montando en mi moto cuando noté la presencia de una persona.

—¿Qué quieres Mimi? —mi tono fue algo seco, todavía estaba molesto y no traté de disimilarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste? —preguntó tratando de irritarme más.

—Sí. Tu amigo es un pesado, presumido, egoísta y promiscuo.

—¿Perdón? Discúlpame, pero la descripción que hiciste parece más la tuya que la de Michael. ¿No le tendrás envidia?

Ese tipo de comentarios, por fortuna, me es fácil ignorarlos; esa clase de provocaciones ya no tienen efecto en mí. Todo gracias a mi dulce hermana.

—No, para nada. Sí quisiera parecerme a alguien, la última persona que elegiría sería a él —creo que lo dije con mucha seguridad y seriedad porque ya no me trató de refutar nada.

—Linda motocicleta —comentó Mimi cuando encendí el motor.

—Lo sé, es toda una preciosidad —siempre que adulan mi vehículo me emociono. A lo mejor suena exagerado, pero me siento como un padre cuando le dicen cosas buenas de sus hijos.

—En Nueva York tuve un novio que tenía una Harley, era muy bonita. Pero nunca me dejó subirme, decía que no quería maltratar a su princesa. Refiriéndose a la moto, claro está.

—¿Te quedaste con ganas de un viaje en moto? —la cuestioné. Quería saber la respuesta.

—La verdad sí. Siempre me pareció interesante y extremo hacer un viaje en motocicleta.

Apagué el motor, me bajé del vehículo y abrí la cajuela. Ahí estaba el casco que venía de regalo con la moto. Se lo tendí y dije:

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Su expresión fue de completa felicidad. Me dijo que sí, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomó el casco y se lo puso. Me subí y ella lo hizo detrás de mí; le dije que me abrazara fuerte, así lo hizo; encendí el motor y conduje un rato.

Después de dar algunas vueltas, inconscientemente llegué al departamento. Me detuve y me estacioné. Mimi se bajó y yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pareció? —pregunté animado.

—¡Sensacional! ¡Fue magnifico! ¡Conduces muy bien!

—Bueno, tuve que aprender, al principio me di unos buenos golpes. Pero la práctica hace al maestro, ¿no? —después de un momento de silencio, agregué—: Si quieres otro viaje, no dudes en pedirlo. O puedes pedirle a tu amigo Michael que te dé uno. Digo, viene de América, de seguro sabe andar en moto.

—La verdad no —contestó algo triste—. Michael no sabe conducir, él prefiere tener un chofer que lo lleve a todas partes.

—¡Vaya, que aburrido es ese Michael!

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó y me sentí tonto por no habérselo mencionado antes.

—¡Ah! Cierto, aquí vivimos Yamato y yo. Perdona por no decirte, ni yo mismo me di cuenta el rumbo que tomé.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Pero, tengo sed —mencionó.

—Si quieres puedes pasar, Yamato no está —no sé por qué dije eso último. Luego de un momento de vergüenza, traté de recomponer—. Quiero decir, para que no te sientas incomoda. Tenemos agua, refresco y un poco de alcohol. Digo, por si quieres pasar.

En un principio, no supe si fue efectivo. Pero, al parecer, le había divertido mi torpeza. Pasamos al departamento y la invité a tomar asiento. De beber, pidió vino. Yamato es un aficionado al vino, gusto heredado de su ascendencia francesa, por suerte siempre tiene varias botellas disponibles. Tomé una junto a las respectivas copas y las serví. Me vi en la necesidad de acompañarla, me imagine que podría ser molesto que sólo me dedicara a verla tomar.

—¡Mira nada más! Un Château Rauzan-Ségla del 2005, nada mal Yagami, veo que tienes buenos gustos.

—Para nada. Al que le gusta esto es a Yamato, yo no soy muy aficionado al vino, pero me tomo una que otra copa de vez en cuando.

La plática fue amena, para sorpresa de ambos, vimos que podíamos mantener una conversación civilizada. Le conté la historia de mi moto y mi pasión por el futbol. Ella platicó sobre su gusto por la gastronomía, el canto, el baile, la moda y los deportes.

Me disponía a tomar el último trago a mi copa, cuando de repente se oyó el poderoso rugir de un trueno lo que me hizo tirar la copa y manchar su ropa con el líquido rojo.

—¡Perdona mi torpeza! ¡Lo hice sin intención! —me disculpé, mientras cogía un trapo y trataba de enmendar mi error.

—No te preocupes, la verdad yo también me asuste. Te sonará tonto pero, no me gustan los rayos.

La tormenta que cayó, fue de tal magnitud como nunca había visto. Eso nos ponía en un problema. Claramente, Mimi no podía dejar el departamento, tendría que pasar la noche ahí. Cogí el celular y traté de llamar a Yamato y saber en dónde estaba o si pensaba regresar. Por desgracia no había señal, así que no pude comunicarme.

—¡Demonios! No hay señal.

—Taichi, creó que es mejor que me vaya.

—No, la lluvia parece que no se quitará pronto. Es mejor que te quedes. No estoy seguro si Yamato regresará, pero creo que lo mejor es que te duermas en mi cuarto y yo me quedo en el sillón.

Me alegó un rato, pero al final claudicó de su intento. Se fue a dormir a mi cama y yo al sofá. Tuvo que irse con su propia ropa; por desgracia no tenía algo en el departamento que pudiese usar. No podía dormir, aún hoy no tengo idea del por qué. Sólo estaba ahí, acostado, con las manos en mi nuca y mis ojos fijos en el techo.

Una serie de pasos se escucharon, avisándome que alguien se acercaba. Mimi se posicionó a un costado del sofá, quedando frente a mí. Me senté y ella hizo lo mismo. Pase mis manos por mi rostro, suspiré y pregunté:

—¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?

—No, y no entiendo el por qué.

—Vaya, estamos en las mismas. ¿Te sucede seguido?

—No, siempre he tenido facilidad para dormir. ¿Y tú?

—Igual, dormir nunca se me ha dificultado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Aunque pareciese increíble, me sentía en paz pero perturbado al mismo tiempo. Una paradoja total, inexplicable e inentendible. Vi sus ojos, irradiaban una luz especial, hermosa, única. Enfoqué mi mirar en sus labios, delgados y finos. Inconscientemente, algo que me estaba pasando mucho ese día, me acerqué y ella también lo hizo. Me abalancé sobre ella, puse mis manos en su nuca y la besé. Lo sorpréndete fue que ella me correspondió.

Fue un beso que disfruté mucho, Mimi sabía dulce, como un ice cream de vainilla, y combinado con los rastros de vino que aún conservaba su aliento, daban como resultado un beso embriagantemente delicioso. De un momento a otro deseé acostarme con ella y ella no rompió el beso, por lo que continué y aumenté la intensidad.

Ella se separó de mí, me dio un leve empujón haciendo que chocara en el respaldo del sillón y después se me subió. Me volvió a besar, mientras me desabotonaba la camisa blanca que llevaba. La noté algo torpe, nerviosa y ansiosa. Mis observaciones se confirmaron cuando empezó a desabrocharme el cinturón; estaba batallando mucho.

Le tomé las manos, pegué mí frente a la suya, le di un beso fugaz y tomé un respiro. Inmediatamente, pregunte:

—¿Estas nerviosa? —me contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces me preparé para hacer una pregunta difícil: —¿Eres virgen?

Noté que se sonrojó, se veía tan tierna, inocente, indefensa, tan pura. Volvió a asentir. La separé de mí y la moví para que se sentara a un lado, lo hice lo más delicadamente que me fue posible.

Me fui al cuarto de Yamato, tomé algunas cosas que tenía guardadas para cuando Sora se quedaba en el departamento. De repente oí un fuerte portazo. Salí del cuarto y vi que en la sala ya no había nadie.

Dejé las cosas en el sillón y salí del departamento corriendo. Vi a Mimi rumbo al ascensor, la alcancé y la aprisione con mi cuerpo contra la blanca pared. Estaba enojada, lo sentía por el temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, no me permitía verle los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté después de haber recuperado, un poco, el aliento.

—¡Nada! —respondió seca, y hasta me atrevería decir que dolida.

—¡No te creo! —me exasperé. Posiblemente no era lo más conveniente, pero eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento.

—¡Me importa poco! —no la solté, no pretendía hacerlo hasta recibir una respuesta satisfactoria. De la nada me volteó a ver y vi sus ojos rojos acompañados de muchas lágrimas y se volvió loca— ¡No quiero que me tengas lastima sólo porque nunca he estado con un chico! ¡Si ya no querías continuar, debiste habérmelo dicho y no haberte largado como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa!

—¿Quién te dijo que ya no quería continuar? —mi contestación la calmó un poco.

La solté, se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y me miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en hacer eso cuando les digo algo en serio? Le mantuve la mirada para que supiera que no estaba mintiendo, y no lo hacía. Vi que esperaba una explicación, así que se la di.

—Mira, no he desvirgado a muchas mujeres; pero, en mi experiencia, me he dado cuenta de que a hay varias a las que les gustaría que su primera vez fuera especial. Lo que yo pretendía era modificar el ambiente a uno más romántico —su expresión denotó sorpresa. Después de un tiempo de silencio, continué—. Escucha, si ya te arrepentiste no hay problema. Nada más regresemos, sigue lloviendo y no es recomendable que salgas.

Nos miramos por enésima vez en el día. Puso sus manos en mi cuello y me plantó un beso. Regresamos y en el trayecto no rompimos el contacto. En el sillón estaban las cosas que había tomado del cuarto de Yamato, eran unas veladoras aromáticas. Me apresuré a colocarlas y encenderlas. Luego, regresé al cuarto de mi compañero y tomé sus CD's. Yamato fue músico y tenía una banda en la Escuela Media y la Media Superior, entonces conoce muchos géneros y tiene una gran variedad de álbumes. Elegí uno de baladas románticas instrumentales. Lo puse en el estéreo de la sala y regresé con ella.

Serví otro par de copas, las bebimos lentamente. Disfrutamos del ambiente, el aroma era embriagante, la música enternecedora y la oscuridad nuestra eterna aliada. Bailamos un poco, no sé, me dieron ganas. Puso sus brazos en mi cuello y los míos se colocaron en su firme y curvilínea cintura. Su cabeza se había recostado en mi pecho y nuestros pies se movían pausadamente.

Volvimos a besarnos y la intensidad iba aumentando poco a poco, pero constantemente. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de la camisa desabotonada, ella se quitó la blusa. Entramos a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. Ella se sentó en mis piernas mientras continuábamos con el rose de nuestros labios.

Pasé mis labios de su boca al cuello, del cuello al hombro y regresé por la misma ruta. Luego, abracé con mi brazo su cintura. Sosteniéndola firmemente, la empujé hacía delante mientras internaba mi rostro en sus senos.

Ella se arqueó al contacto y yo aproveché para desabotonar su falda y quitársela. Al hacerlo, quedaron expuestas sus bragas rosadas. Rosa, un color dulce, me recordaron que todavía era como una niña, delicada y tierna.

Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba. Aún seguía nerviosa así que tuve que actuar para que se relajase.

—Mimi, tranquilízate. Esto es algo que tenemos que disfrutar los dos. Si te relajas, ya verás que no es tan malo y tus miedos se irán disipando poco a poco.

Me asintió suavemente y me plantó un beso tierno y llenó de necesidad. Nos paramos y mientras recorría mis labios por su cuerpo, me iba quitando el pantalón, quedándome con mi ropa interior. Por suerte, los zapatos y calcetines habían quedado en el sillón cuando intenté, infructuosamente, dormir. Le quité el brassier, e instintivamente, se cubrió con los brazos. Se veía adorable.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —le susurré al oído—. Eres hermosa y lo que estamos haciendo es lo más normal del mundo.

La acosté en la cama e inundé de caricias su cuerpo; mis manos lo recorrieron todo. Comencé a hacer movimientos en nuestras zonas intimas para empezar a estimularla. Le quité su última prenda y me dediqué a devorarme su boca. Cambiamos de posición y quedé sentado en la cama. Nos mantuvimos la mirada y le dije al oído.

—Te va a doler un poco, es normal, no te asustes —me sentía responsable, era su primera experiencia y no quería que se llevara un amargo recuerdo. Yo como quiera me iba a quitar las ganas.

Tomé mi miembro erecto y la penetré de un golpe. Ella me abrazó y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. Su rostro estaba recargado en mi hombro y sentí unas lágrimas caer en él. Instintivamente, comencé a acariciar su cabello. Después de unos segundos, que no fueron pocos, pregunté:

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —ante su respuesta afirmativa, me decidí a continuar con el acto.

La traté con delicadeza y suavidad. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos intercambiando besos y manteniendo contacto visual. De vez en cuando salían pequeños gemidos de su boca los cuales trataba de aminorar con mis labios. Yo pegué mi cuerpo lo más que pude al de ella y de vez en cuando embriagaba mi boca con el sabor de sus pezones rozados. Luego, cambiamos de posición, la recosté en la cama y reanudamos.

El tiempo se volvió algo relativo. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron a la tenue luz y el exquisito olor de unas velas, y al compás de una tranquilizante balada. Llegamos al clímax con un gemido unísono. Me tumbé a su lado y ella se recargo en mi pecho. La abracé y caímos en la tierra de Morfeo.

El movimiento de un pequeño cuerpo a mi lado, me hizo despertar. Los primeros rayos del alba se abrían paso por el nublado cielo que había dejado el torrente de anoche. Los tintineantes números del reloj marcaban las 12:30 a.m. Al parecer la electricidad se había ido y no tenía mucho que el servicio había sido restablecido.

Me puse mi bóxer tirado y fui a apagar el estéreo. Volteé a mí recamara y vi de pie, en el marco de la puerta, a Mimi cubierta con mis sabanas.

—No creo que deba darte pena conmigo, ya vi todo anoche —se sonrojo y volví a sentir ternura por ella.

Primero nos bañamos; separados, debo aclarar. Nos vestimos con las mismas ropas y la invité a desayunar para después llevarla a su casa. Degustamos los alimentos tranquilos, en silencio. Al parecer ninguno de nosotros quería hacer algún comentario de lo que hicimos.

Fui al baño y ella estuvo haciendo unas llamadas. Me acordé de Yamato y decidí hablarle para saber cómo le había ido. La plática fue breve, me contó que no llegó a la casa por culpa de la lluvia, pero que ya venía en camino. Le dije que yo iba a salir, no comentó nada al respecto, salvo que cerrara bien y no se repitiese el pequeño descuido que tuve.

Antes de salir, Mimi estaba desesperada, buscaba algo en todas partes.

—¿Qué se te perdió? —pregunté para estar enterado.

—Uno de mis aretes, no lo encuentro.

—No recuerdo que llevaras aretes anoche, te hablé varias veces al oído y nunca los vi.

—Me los quité en cuanto llegamos, recuerdo haberlos dejado en la mesita de la sala, y en ese lugar los dejé porque ahí encontré éste —dijo señalando el que ya se había puesto.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Yo lo busco y luego te lo llevo.

Cuando iba girar la perilla de la puerta, Mimi me detuvo poniendo su mano en la mía. Su cara era de total preocupación, eso me dio mala espina.

—¿Qué pasa? —la cuestioné.

—No usaste protección.

—Cierto lo olvide —me dirigí al cuarto de Yamato y busqué en el cajón de su mesita de cama y encontré unas pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia. Él siempre guardaba un paquete por si tenía algún encuentro con Sora.

Me fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y se lo di a Mimi junto con las pastillas. Cuando se las tomó, me miró con enojo, al parecer no le había gustado nada que ninguno de los dos hubiésemos tomado precauciones.

—Mira Mimi, podrías pensar que a los dos se nos olvidó cuidarnos y que posiblemente fue lo último en lo que pensamos. Pero no, yo si me acordé, no obstante, preferí no hacerlo para que disfrutaras de una manera más natural de la experiencia. Yo sabía de las pastillas que guarda Yamato, sólo que olvidé dártelas en el desayuno.

Ella no dijo nada y yo decidí no agregar nada más. Volví a intentar abrir la puerta, pero ella la cerró de golpe. Me miró a los ojos y con voz seria y preocupada, dijo:

—Taichi… —suspiró— ¿no vas a hablar nada de lo que hicimos, o sí?

—No te preocupes, nunca divulgo mi vida sexual. Esto sólo va a quedar entre nosotros.

La tercera vez que intenté abrir la puerta fue la definitiva. Salimos del edificio y abordamos mi motocicleta. Cuando me estaba preparando, me dijo que la dejara en el club, que su familia la recogería en ese lugar, así que me puse en marcha.

Al llegar, vimos que el lugar estaba vacío. Se bajó de la moto, me entregó el casco y se quedó parada sin hacer un solo movimiento. Al parecer no sabía cómo despedirse y, sinceramente, yo tampoco. Terminó decidiéndose por un leve movimiento de los dedos de su mano derecha y yo imité el gesto. Era la primera vez que me costaba despedirme de una mujer con la que había compartido la cama. Pero es que esta vez fue especial, nunca me había preocupado tanto por mi pareja como esa ocasión. Estaba involucrando un elemento que en las anteriores relaciones se encontraba ausente: sentimiento. Me estaba preocupando. Pero decidí ignorar eso y regresar a casa.

El cigarrillo en mi boca se había consumido todo. Es increíble, todas las cosas que puede uno recordar mientras fuma. Algo en la entrada llamó mi atención, eran Yamato, Sora, Koushiro y Jou.

Sora venía enfundada en un vestido rojo, de una pieza. Su cabello, corto y pelirrojo, estaba suelto; y sus zapatos, de tacón y rojos, la hacían lucir un poco más alta. Yamato como siempre, de traje negro y camisa blanca. Koushiro vino un poco más juvenil. Tenis; mezclilla azul; playera verde y una camisa naranja, desabotonada; hacían juego con su pelo rojizo. Jou, en cambio, simple y sobrio como es su costumbre; un traje y corbata azul, como su cabello; zapatos negros; camisa blanca y chaleco gris.

Yamato empezó a sudar. Mi rostro enmarcaba una grande y esplendorosa sonrisa, la misma que pongo cada vez que le demuestro a la gente que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, aunque vaya en contra de mi historial.

Los chicos se acercan y me saludan.

—¿Hoy también te vas a pelear, Taichi? —pregunta Jou.

—No lo tengo planeado, pero uno nunca sabe.

Emprenden su marcha a las mesas. Me levanto, tomo por el hombro a Yamato, recibo la atención de Sora y expreso:

—Sora, será bueno que le compres a Yamato un delantal, lo va a ocupar por el resto del mes —la expresión abatida de mi amigo y la de sorpresa de Sora, me divierten mucho—. Además, será bueno que le enseñes a lavar el baño.

Me regreso a mi lugar y pido vodka. Cuando me entregan mi pedido, viene a mi mente el problema en el que metí a Yamato y a Sora, fue sin querer, pero eso causó su rompimiento temporal.

Todo comenzó el lunes posterior a mi encuentro con Mimi. Yo llegaba a la escuela impuntual, como la mayoría de las veces. El día transcurría con normalidad incluido un nuevo examen que me practicó Jou. Pero, antes de llegar a mi entrenamiento, me topé con Mimi. Cuando me vio, me abordó, me pidió que la esperara y se fue a los vestidores de las chicas. Al regresar, me entregó un paquete.

—Ten, te compré esto —abrí la caja y encontré la chamarra azul que hoy traigo puesta—. La vi en una tienda y me pareció perfecta para ti.

Sólo atiné a decir un leve: gracias. No me esperaba esto y me sentía extraño; fuera de mi hermana, mi madre y Sora, nadie me había regalado ropa. Al salir del entrenamiento me encontré a Sora, iba muy triste y preocupada. Una perfecta señal para mi intervención,

—¿Qué tienes Sora? ¿Por qué tan triste?

—Estoy preocupada. ¿Yamato te dijo algo sobre su salida del fin de semana?

—No, nada. Tampoco he querido preguntarle, él me lo dirá cuando sea pertinente.

—Tienes razón —dijo en un tono más despreocupado. Luego, cambió a uno más pícaro—. Por cierto, el sábado fuimos al Desire y nos topamos con Catherine. Nos contó que volvió a pasar la noche contigo. Es raro que hayas repetido tan pronto con una mujer. ¿No será que es especial?

—Tengo derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser, y posiblemente será, usada en mi contra —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sora sabía que había pasado la noche con alguien. Ignoro los motivos de Catherine para decir eso. Pero me ofrecía una coartada perfecta para no incumplir la promesa implícita que nos hicimos Mimi y yo.

—Lo único que puedo decirte, es que no es mala en la cama —dije sin pensar. La verdad es que no me acordaba de la destreza amorosa de Catherine.

Unos días después, Yamato llegó tarde al departamento y con una cara derrotista. Por lo que tenía entendido, ellos habían quedado de salir. Había pasado algo malo, lo podía presentir.

—Yamato, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté preocupado.

No hubo respuesta. Me le acerqué, repetí mi pregunta y recibí como respuesta un empujón y un "¡Que te importa!". Insistí y perseguí a mi amigo quien iba a su cuarto. Lo alcancé en la sala y me soltó un puñetazo. Yo, presa del enojo, le regresé la agresión y nos agarramos a golpes. Terminé sobre de él en el sillón. Estaba dispuesto a estampar mi puño en su rostro cuando vi unas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Yamato. Desistí, me senté, tomé aire y me calmé. Después de un rato, Yamato expresó:

—Sora terminó conmigo.

La revelación era increíble, yo mismo había presenciado como su relación se estaba haciendo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. A todos nos pareció raro que decidieran intentarlo. Es más, muchos de nuestros conocidos me llegaron a decir que ellos creían que ella y yo terminaríamos juntos. No puedo negar que sentí cierta atracción hacía mi amiga en la infancia. No sabría cómo catalogar ese cariño, pero fue evolucionando con la rutina. Ahora, sólo la veo como otra hermana. Que se quedara con Yamato me dio una gran satisfacción, él se encargaría de velar por ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —era la interrogante obligada.

—Creé que la estoy engañando con otra chica —otra imprevisible impresión.

—¿Con base en qué?

—Hoy encontró un arete en el sillón. No era de ella, no lo reconocía. Después entró a mi cuarto, vio que faltaba una pastilla anticonceptiva y que las velas habían sido ocupadas hace poco. Y yo no me reporté el viernes, creé que traje a alguien al departamento.

Todo eso me dejó estático. Todo, absolutamente todo, era prueba de que yo había estado con alguien. Sora sabía eso, pero posiblemente supuso que me había quedado en otro lado. Y como nadie sabía que había hecho Yamato, le fue fácil pensar que él la había engañado.

—Perdóname Yamato, fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien paso la noche con alguien en el departamento.

—Eso ya lo había deducido, genio.

Me sentía culpable, debía hacer algo para componerlo.

—No te preocupes, yo trataré de arreglarlo —una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Yo me retiré al mío, pero sólo para pasar la peor noche de la que tenga memoria. Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice al llegar al campus, fue buscar a Sora. Le expliqué todo, que yo había sido el que había pasado la noche con alguien en el departamento y que había usado las cosas de Yamato. Seguía con su teoría de que había estado con Catherine y para convencerla de la inocencia de su, en ese momento, exnovio, tuve que decir que estuve con la susodicha. No me quedaba de otra. Lo que no sabía era que eso me traería problemas.

Ese mismo día, el par de tortolos regresó. Fue después que me enteré que Yamato había tenido una cena con su familia, de esas que no tiene muy seguido. Él es muy reservado en ese aspecto, no comenta nada sobre su familia y Sora y yo hemos aprendido a respetarlo. La confirmación vino por parte de Takeru, su pequeño hermano y mi molesto cuñado.

Mis problemas continuaron el viernes. Sora se había quedado con el arete y se lo pedí porque debía entregárselo a su dueña. Fuimos todos al club, pero ellos partieron antes, yo quería bañarme y después irme. Cuando llegué, me encontré en la entrada a Koushiro y a Jou.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrogué al par de cerebritos. Si algo es seguro es que salen muy poco a lugares como este.

—Sora nos invitó, dijo que deberíamos de salir un poco a orearnos —respondió Koushiro.

—Estábamos hablando con Iván sobre por qué se mudó de Rusia a Japón —comentó Jou.

Pasamos gratis, Mimi había dejado instrucciones de permitirme la entrada y también incluyeron a mis amigos. Fue en esa ocasión que Jou me explicó sobre el gobernante que llevó el nombre del gorilón.

Entramos y nos encontramos a Sora y Yamato, bailando en la pista. Al vernos se dirigieron a nosotros y nos condujeron a la mesa que habían apartado. Yo no me sentía a gusto así que mejor me fui a la barra. El ambiente ahí es mejor, sobre todo para ver a las chicas y lo que pides te lo sirven más rápido.

Estaba tranquilo cuando, de repente, alguien me jaló del hombro y me obligó a darme la vuelta. Era el tonto gringo que no dejaba de presumir. Se veía muy molesto y empezó a gritarme.

—¡Dime, ¿quién te crees tú para dejar a Michael Washington con la palabra en la boca?!

—Taichi Yagami, ¿por?

—¡Nadie! ¡Tú no eres nadie para hacer semejante cosa! ¡Como tampoco eres nadie para andarte metiendo con mis conquistas!

Eso no lo aguante y lo tomé de sus saco, lo encaré y estuve a punto de golpearlo. Este sujeto sólo quería a Mimi para divertirse con ella y eso es algo que ninguna mujer se merece. Cuando yo lo hago, soy consciente de que las mujeres con las que estoy también me utilizan para el momento. Eso es diferente, los dos entramos en el juego con las reglas claras, implícitas pero claras.

Una mujer nos separó. Llevaba un vestido negro de una sola pieza, con falda de campana y par de tirantes que los sostenían en sus hombros; unos zapatos negros de tacón y medias. Era nada más y nada menos que la susodicha Mimi.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡No voy a permitir pleitos en mi negocio así que se calman! —su mirada era severa, especialmente conmigo. Podría jurar que estaba molesta únicamente conmigo y yo no le había hecho nada, aún.

—Yo no fui Meems, fue este salvaje que no tiene ni un gramo de educación. Sabes que a mí no me gusta la violencia.

No dijo nada, se llevó a Michael a la pista y a mí me ignoro colosalmente. Ni una sola palabra me dirigió, sólo esa mirada severa, eso fue lo único que recibí. Me sentía extraño, la gente que me ha tratado de esa manera es porque le hice algo, en ese caso no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Me negaba a quedarme con la duda. Así que la seguí y, al tenerla al alcance, le toqué el hombro, le di media vuelta, la llevé a un lugar apartado y le pregunté directamente:

—¿Hice algo para que ni siquiera me dirijas el saludo?

—¿En serio eres tan tonto?

—Algunas veces, por eso te pido que me expliques —hizo un gesto de desaprobación y colocó sus manos en la cintura.

—Pues para tu información, no me gusta hablar con personas que desprecian un regalo. Tampoco con gente que rompe sus promesas.

Bien, lo del regalo ya me había quedado claro. Estaba enojada porque no lo había usado desde que me lo dio, bueno eso era un gran avance. Pero me extrañó lo que dijo de romper promesas. Sobre lo que había pasado la semana anterior, yo no había hablado nada.

—¿Cuándo te he incumplido una promesa? Explícate.

—Todavía lo niegas. Estuviste hablando con Sora sobre tu encuentro sexual del viernes pasado. Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de aceptar que fue conmigo, tuviste que decir que fue con Catherine. ¿Tan mal te la pasaste?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo que paso fue que ...

—Y por si fuera poco —se detuvo, tomo aire y prosiguió—, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de llamarme.

Se fue enojada. Me estaba culpando por cosas que yo no provoqué, a excepción de no usar la prenda que me regaló. Pero yo no hablé con Sora, si acepté que estuve con alguien fue para salvar el pellejo de Yamato, ella infirió que fue con Catherine. Y no la llamé porque no tengo su celular. Además, tampoco creí que quisiera seguir en contacto. Posiblemente, también se empezó a encariñar conmigo.

En parte, tenía razón en estar enojada, por eso la dejé en paz. Se puso a bailar con su amigo americano. Un tiempo después, se le unió otro tipo con pinta de extranjero, posiblemente compatriota del otro.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí tequila, tenía ganas de algo rasposo. Enfoqué mi vista en Mimi, la veía extraña, si bien conocía sus talentos dancísticos, la actitud que estaba manifestando era extraña. Bailaba de un lado para otro, se metía entre parejas, sacó a bailar a mis amigos nerds, pero siempre regresaba con el molesto de Michael. Parecía un torbellino.

Estaba enojado, eso no podía ocultarlo. Le pedí sake al barman. Cuando me lo entregó, notó que yo estaba viendo fijamente a su jefa.

—Hoy está rara —dijo, por lo que acaparó mi atención—. Mimi siempre toma un vaso vodka pero rebajado con refresco y hielos. Hoy ha tomado más de uno, solos y secos, y no está muy acostumbrada al alcohol. Posiblemente esté ebria.

Eso no lo sabía, Mimi se emborrachaba fácilmente. Volteé mi vista a la pista, pero se había ido y tampoco estaba el tonto rubio. Me paré y comencé a buscarlos. Fui al baño y ahí, en un rincón oscuro, estaba Michael levantándole la falda a Mimi con la mano derecha; mientras le estaba tapando la boca con la otra, impidiendo que emitiera algún sonido; y sus sucios labios estaban en su cuello, succionando desesperadamente.

Mi ira aumentó, corrí, empujé a algunas personas y se la quité de encima para después propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó al piso. Me iba a lanzar contra él, pero Mimi me detuvo.

—¡No, por favor! —lo dijo con un tono suplicante. Me paralice y me contuve—. No le hagas nada, sólo deja que se vaya.

Impresionantemente, me calmé. Nos estábamos retirando cuando Michael se reincorporó y con una voz presuntuosa exclamó:

—¡¿Qué, ya no vas a seguir?! ¡No me digas que esa tonta te puede manejar como quiera sólo porque ya se revolcó contigo! ¡No sabía que fueras tan mandilón pelos de escoba!

Ahí ya no pude contenerme. Me abalancé sobre él, lo tumbé al piso y lo comencé a golpear. Acababa de insultar a Mimi, a mi valentía y a mi cabello; tenía que pagarlo. La trifulca se armó, Michael me empujó y me estampé en la barra. Se lanzó sobre mí y lo empujé, haciendo que cayera en la pista. Me volví a arrojar sobre él y le propiné una lluvia de puñetazos. Luego alguien me separó y me tomó por la espalda. Michael se repuso y dijo:

—Estupendo Wallace. Agárralo fuerte —pero éste no hizo caso y me soltó.

—No Michael, será mejor que se tranquilicen —dijo el tipo ese—. No es bueno hacer esta clase de espectáculos en público.

Pero Michael no hizo caso, me intentó golpear, detuve el contacto con mi brazo y aproveche que lo había sujetado para jalarlo, lo esquivé dando media vuelta, me posicioné detrás y le asesté un golpe en la nunca.

Se veía que el rubio tenía mucho coraje, pero no era bueno para pelear. Después de un rato, Wallace tomó a Michael y Yamato me sujetó junto a Koushiro y Jou. Llegó el gigantón del guardia y empezó a insultarnos en su idioma, o eso deduzco porque gritaba muy eufóricamente.

—No te preocupes Iván —señaló Mimi—. Solo hazme el favor de escoltar a Michael a la salida.

Iván sólo le señaló el camino. En ese momento deduje que ya se conocían y que Michael iba a hacer algún ademán o gesto que indicara que no quería ser tocado.

—¿Se le prohibirá la entrada, señorita? —preguntó Iván.

—Desgraciadamente no puedo —su respuesta me sorprendió. Yo creí que iba a romper cualquier lazo con él—. Pero, Iván encárgate de contratar guardias personales para este tonto —señalando al americano—. No quiero que se me vuelva a acercar.

—¿Le va impedir el paso a este otro tipo? —dijo refiriéndose a mí.

—No. Él va a tener entrada gratis hasta nuevo aviso —dicho esto todos se retiraron.

El lugar estaba vació. Al parecer los espantamos. Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Yamato me hizo la seña de que me esperaría afuera y después sacó su celular. En ese momento no le di importancia a esa acción.

Al entrar, me puse frente al espejo. El idiota alcanzó a dejarme un golpe en el ojo. Se me iba a formar un moretón, uno leve. Él tendría que lidiar con muchos y más grandes que el mío. Alguien había entrado, fijé mi vista en la puerta y me encontré con Mimi. Mi cara quedó estática en un gesto de conmoción. Nunca imaginé que tuviera la osadía de entrar en un baño de hombres.

Puse atención en mi entorno, vi los mingitorios y comprobé que no me había equivocado de baño.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Mimi? Dudo que hayas venido al baño… —hice una pausa para cerciorarme nuevamente— de hombres sin un motivo claro.

—Quería agradecerte por defenderme. Jamás imaginé que Michael fuera tan interesado.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Ese idiota no debió insultarte. Además, se metió con mi cabello y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Mimi se acercó, tomó papel higiénico, lo mojó y empezó a limpiar mi herida. Por instinto le detuve la mano, era extraño que alguien tuviera esa clase de atenciones para conmigo.

—Déjame hacerlo, te lo pido, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrarte mi gratitud.

Eso me desarmó por completo. La dejé seguir con su labor y mientras lo hacía me detuve a observar, detalladamente, sus ojos castaños. Al parecer, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Nos quedamos mirando, igual que la semana pasada, y por impulso nos besamos. No era un contacto como los que habíamos tenido en nuestro anterior encuentro. Ahora el beso era mucho más apasionado, desesperado e incontenible.

La tomé entre mis brazos, la atrapé entre mi cuerpo y la pared, le bajé los tirantes y desabroché su brassier. Me incliné a besar sus pechos y saciarme de ellos. Mis manos recorrieron sus muslos, acariciaron sus nalgas, tomaron su ropa interior y la deslizaron por sus piernas. Tiré a un lado su tanga roja. Una prenda sexy y de un color pasional, muy diferente al delicado rosa de la última vez. Sintetizaba este encuentro, mucho más ardiente y lujurioso que el otro.

Ella había desabrochado mi cinturón, abierto mi pantalón y metido su mano derecha en mi bóxer para tomar mi rígido falo; lo masajeaba dolorosamente lento, mientras mordía mí cuello. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, le planté un beso y la cargué para después penetrarla. Nos sumergimos en un constante meneo de caderas, adelante y hacia atrás. Sus gemidos me excitaban cada vez más y mis embestidas eran más duras.

Nos movimos hasta el lavamanos, se colocó frente al espejo, dándome la espalda. Me acomodé y me volví a introducir en ella. Mi cabeza reposaba en la suya, su olor invadía y encantaba a mi olfato; mi mano derecha estrujaba su seno, la izquierda sujetaba su firme cadera. Luego, me tomó de la nuca, nos besamos, nuestras lenguas peleaban, danzaban, se complementaban. Hilos de saliva quedaban tendidos como puentes que unían nuestras bocas.

Nuestros cuerpo se contrajeron en un espasmo simultaneo y nuestros gemidos se oían intermitentemente intercalados con nuestras respiraciones. Recargué mi frente en su nuca, volví a aspirar el aroma de su cabello y luego repartí varios besos en su desnuda espalda. De pronto, escuche movimientos del otro lado. La puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco, hasta mostrar una pequeña mata rubia. Instintivamente, volteé a Mimi y la cubrí con mi cuerpo. En el primero que pensé fue en Yamato, pero al asomar la cabeza entera, me di cuenta de que era Takeru, el novio de mi hermana. Takeru se quedó anonado, paralizado e inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

—¡Sal de aquí y espérame afuera! ¡No se te ocurra irte! —el muchacho era consciente de que estaba en problemas.

Después de medio arreglarnos, Mimi tenía toda la intención de irse. Seguía molesta pese a lo que acabamos de hacer. Antes de que se marchara, le sujeté su mano deteniéndola. La tomé del hombro y la hice que se volteara y me viera a los ojos. Dentro del pantalón tenía el arete que ella había extraviado y que les había causado problemas a mis amigos.

Agarré el accesorio en mi mano, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, estiré mi brazo y abrí la palma para mostrárselo.

—Ya encontré tu arete. Sólo vine a entregártelo, no sería bueno que me fuera sin haberlo hecho.

Lo tomó de mi mano y nuestro contacto duró unos cuantos segundos que parecieron convertirse en minutos y luego en horas. Salió del baño y yo detrás de ella. Mimi se fue a su oficina, a la cual se ingresa por una puerta oculta. Así que decidí no seguirla. A unos pasos del baño se encontraba el fisgón de Takeru. Vestía uniforme de la escuela, un pantalón, un chaleco y corbata, todas azul marino; un saco azul cielo; camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Me acerqué a él con la postura y la mirada más amenazante de mi repertorio.

—¡¿Qué se te ofrece, Takeru?!

—Nada en especial. Vine a buscarte porque te estamos esperando allá afuera.

—¿Esperando? ¿Quiénes?

—Mi hermano, Sora, Hikari y yo —mi rostro se tornó nervioso y enojado intercalando las emociones. Mi hermanita estaba en la calle, de noche y junto a su novio.

—¡¿Y qué anda haciendo Hikari de noche, sin supervisión y contigo?! —Takeru palideció, empezó a tartamudear, pero se pudo recomponer.

—Fuimos a una fiesta en casa de una amiga. Yo la acompañé, le pedimos a mi hermano que nos fuera a recoger porque se nos hizo tarde. Por cierto, tus padres nos dieron permiso.

—¡Esos traidores! Bueno, puedo indultarte si te callas sobre lo que viste adentro de ese baño. Llegas a comentarlo con alguien y me las arreglo para que tú y mi hermana terminen, mis padres te odien y te daré la paliza de tu vida. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Takeru asintió fervientemente. Me prometió que no diría nada, además de que no tenía pensado hacerlo. Le creí, es buen muchacho, de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda. Pero como hermano mayor, es mi obligación cuidar del porvenir de mi hermana y fastidiar a su pareja. Tengo que admitir que es un buen pasatiempo.

En la salida me encontré con las personas que Takeru había mencionado y a Jou y Koushiro, quienes habían sido omitidos. Mi hermana se me lanzó a los brazos. No puedo negarlo, es una bella señorita. Su piel blanca; sus ojos profundos; su cabello castaño, toda ella irradia una luz propia que hace palidecer a todas las que alumbran en el firmamento.

Iba vestida con el uniforme de su escuela. Básicamente era el de Takeru, su falda y calcetas eran azul marino; su chaleco, gris; blusa blanca; moño rojo y saco azul cielo. Su prendedor de pelo, ubicado en el fleco que se le forma de lado izquierdo. Ya lo dije, una bella señorita.

—¡¿Cómo que te peleaste?! —cuestionó preocupada.

No tenía pensado decírselo, siempre hago que se sienta mal y no me gusta. Lo más probable es que se lo haya dicho Yamato. No lo culpé, porque me lo ahorró. Se iba dar cuenta al ver el golpe en mi rostro. Además, nunca he sido bueno para mentirle.

Yamato me hizo favor de llevarla a su casa. Luego iría a dejar a su hermano y por último a Sora. Yo abordé mi vehículo y partí para mi departamento.

La música sigue retumbando en todo el lugar. Mis amigos están bailando y los tortolos cenando con mis padres. Veo a Mimi y sigue en la mesa, bailando. Todavía no sé en qué términos quedamos. Eso lo digo porque en el transcurso de la semana me la encontré en la Universidad.

Había sido un día soleado. Las clases habían terminado y yo estaba en las gradas del campo de futbol. Veía en el horizonte el atardecer, que poco a poco iba dejando su paso a la noche estrellada. Mimi llegó de improvisto. Se colocó a mi lado y se puso a contemplar el paisaje. Dio un largo suspiro, la miré y me miró. Ensanchó su sonrisa, posiblemente por ver que traía puesta la chamarra que me había regalado.

—Bonito paisaje, verdad —comentó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí. A veces me gusta venir a despejarme un poco.

—Cuando estaba en Nueva York, también me ponía a ver el cielo. Me tranquilizaba y asombraba la diversidad de colores que puede haber. Es maravilloso.

Llevaba algo atrapado dentro de mi organismo y necesitaba sacarlo.

—Mimi, tengo que decirte que yo en ningún momento toque el tema de nuestro encuentro con Sora. Es cierto que tuve que aceptar que estuve con alguien pero fue porque Sora creyó que Yamato la estaba engañando y… —me interrumpió de repente, poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—Ya me enteré. El otro día hablé con Sora y se puso a hablar maravillas de ti. De lo buen amigo que fuiste al no callarte, aun sabiendo lo reservado que eres al hablar de tus parejas sexuales.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

—Por el momento sí —se separó del barandal, se estaba retirando, se detuvo, se volteó y me dijo—: Se te ve muy linda la chamarra.

Ya dije que traía puesto el regalo de Mimi. La clasifiqué como una "prenda obligatoria", por si llegaba a encontrármela. Mi plan dio resultado. Le respondí con una sonrisa y exclamé:

—Muchas gracias. La verdad es que estos días que la he usado le he agarrado gusto —luego me acorde que quería preguntarle algo—. Por cierto, ¿puedo saber por qué no puedes prohibirle la entrada a tu night club al idiota de Michael?

—Sí. Es que sus padres y los míos son amigos. Para no causar más problemas, he decidido que puede seguir entrando al club. Pero nuestra amistad se rompió. Él no va a decir nada, no le conviene —ella notó que no había quedado conforme—. Ten, te doy esto por si se te ofrece algo.

Después de eso se fue y me quedé solo un rato, sosteniendo en mi mano la tarjeta con su número telefónico. Después me fui para el departamento con la firme idea de ir el viernes sólo a ver a una chica histérica. Y heme aquí. Sólo que la señorita sigue deslumbrando para hacerse notar.

Es estupenda la manera en que menea su cuerpo para todos lados. Lo atrevida que se ve cuando sube sus piernas al tubo. Lo bien que se mueve al compás de la música. Pero creo que todo eso ya lo había dicho.

Mimi me encanta, eso ya lo admití. Ya no es sólo una simple atracción física; aunque tengo que decir que ese elemento también está presente. Me gusta discutir con ella, aun enojada es muy linda y cuando sonríe me contagia. Tiene algo que me vuelve loco y no sé con exactitud que es. Tal vez sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su piel, o su cintura. Creo todo y nada en particular al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Puede ser que por eso no puedo expresar algo en concreto.

La música se detiene, todos aplauden, yo no le quitó la vista y es el momento en el que me visualiza. Empieza el reggaetón, ella se baja de la mesa y comienza a bailar junto a la multitud. Se va movilizando poco a poco, se dirige al fondo del local. Yo la persigo disimuladamente; nos vamos acercando, lentamente; procurando que la maniobra no sea detectada, que nadie nos vea.

La sigo con la mirada y mi mente me trae a colación cada beso, cada caricia que le he dado; cada gesto, ademan y actitud que me gusta de ella; el recuerdo de nuestras pieles sintiéndose mutuamente; el roce delicado de la primera vez y el pasional de la segunda. Y nace en mí el sentimiento incontrolable de repetir esos momentos; de volver a ver esos ojos castaños y embriagarme en sus finos labios, de disfrutarlos. Ansío todo eso.

Llego al otro extremo, tengo la cabina del DJ a mi lado derecho. Mimi aún se encuentra en medio de la gente. Una mano toca mi hombro. Volteo y me topo con una linda chica caucásica, rubia, de lindos ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural.

—¡Mira nada más donde te vine a encontrar Taichi Yagami!

—¡Pero si es Izumi Orimoto! Hace tiempo que no te veía —y era cierto. Fue la primer chica que llevé al departamento. Esa fue una buena noche.

—Sí, ya sé. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos y la verdad te he extrañado —comenta mientras se acerca a sobarme el pecho.

Desvío un poco la mirada. Creo que tengo cierta fijación con las rubias. El problema es que comienzo a notar que están presentes en este lugar, muchas chicas rubias con las que he estado. Está Orimoto, quien me sigue acariciando y oliendo mi fragancia. Catherine se encuentra a un lado de una de las mesas, lista para iniciar su show. Por ahí había visto a Alice McCoy, estudiante de intercambio; americana o británica, ¿creo? Megumi Shirokawa, Airu Suzaki, Anna y Lola; estas últimas de nacionalidad rusa, no recuerdo el apellido, sólo que se me acercaron proponiéndome un trio. Esa también fue una buena noche.

Izumi y yo sentimos la presencia de alguien junto a nosotros. Es Mimi, quien saluda eufóricamente a Izumi, posiblemente sean amigas o conocidas. Pero de vez en cuando, le dirige una mirada seria y de reclamo. A mí también me toca recibirlas; da la impresión de que está celosa.

Al parecer, Izumi capta la indirecta, muy directa, y decide marcharse; no sin antes giñarme un ojo, un gesto muy coqueto. Mimi se va y yo voy tras ella. Al llegar al fondo, veo que hay una puerta camuflada, es posible que sea la entrada a su oficina. El lugar está escondido, no hay mucha gente alrededor. Antes de abrir, Mimi se voltea, me mira, se me acerca y exclama:

—¡¿De dónde conoces a Orimoto?!

—No te voy a mentir, pase una noche con ella.

—¡Pues al parecer, le gustaría repetirla!

—Bueno, no tengo la culpa de agradarle a las mujeres.

—No, eso no es tu culpa, pero si eres culpable de disfrutarlo tanto.

Se me acerca, me toma de la chamarra, me planta un dulce beso y pasa su mano por mi pecho, como queriendo borrar el rastro que dejo Izumi y marcar ese territorio como suyo.

—Bueno ya, no hablemos de eso. Le pedí a mi padre que acondicionara mi oficina con un mullido y gran sillón. ¿Qué te parece si lo estrenamos? Al lugar nadie entra, es perfecto para no ser interrumpidos. Por cierto —agrega—, te informo que también pedí una regadera. La van a empezar a construir la próxima semana, y también me gustaría que la estrenásemos juntos.

Me da otro beso; camina hacia la puerta moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, provocándome. Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo planes para el siguiente viernes y espero que también para los demás fines de semanas. Sonrió y la sigo, no me queda de otra. Definitivamente, esta niña me vuelve loco; esta mujer me encanta.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y **¡viva el Michi!**


End file.
